


He Came in through the Bathroom Window

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: On a night out with the guys just to have a little fun, Dean runs into his asshole ex.  Copious amounts of alcohol follow. At the end of the night Dean makes his way home in a drunken haze only to find that Sammy's out... damn him.  He's got no keys... dammit.. and it's pouring rain.  Best solution... scale the fire escape and go in through the Bathroom window!  But... damn... this does not look like his place!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title idea from a Beatles song.  
> Special thanks to lotrspnfangirl for betaing this fic and zephyrchrysalis for the art!

__

Dean cursed himself for forgetting his keys and he cursed Sammy for not being home as his drunk ass _very carefully_ climbed the fire escape to his apartment… in the rain. 

 

This was far from how he had envisioned his Saturday night ending. 

 

Yet here he was, praying he didn't fall to his death after he slipped on one of the steps, grabbing the railing just in time to prevent himself from tumbling backwards. And to think, all he had wanted to do was to go out to the bar, drink few with his friends and have a good time, then come home and crash. But his night was shot all to hell the moment his ex walked through the doors of _On the Rocks_. 

 

Out of all the goddamn bars in Manhattan he _had_ to come to Dean’s favorite? And, of course, with his new boyfriend on his arm. 

 

It's not like Dean wanted him back or even missed him, far from it actually. He was glad to be rid of that gold digging, cheating asshole. What irked Dean was the fact that Aaron would continue to go there, to _Dean’s_ bar, the bar that had never been good enough for him when they were together. 

 

After his arrival, Charlie and Benny proceeded to buy him copious amounts of alcohol to take his mind off ‘he who shall not be named’ as Charlie had dubbed him when they broke up. And at the time, all those rows of shots seemed like a great idea. Hell, an excellent one even! He came out to have a good time with his friends and by God, nothing was gonna stop him. Especially not his douchey ex. 

 

_So keep em’ coming,_ he thought as he tossed back shot after shot of that amber liquid...

 

But once the alcohol _really_ kicked in, it started to kick his ass. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. He said his goodbyes to Charlie and Benny and hailed the first cab that passed. Normally he would have just walked the three blocks back to his apartment, but he was far drunker than he planned on getting and it had started to drizzle.

 

The ‘fun’ really began when he was dropped off in front of the apartment and it was pouring. First, the elevator was out of order so he had to stagger up three flights of stairs. Second, he made it to his apartment only to realize he didn't have his key on him. 

 

Dean banged against the door for a good twenty minutes trying to get his brother's attention before he finally gave up. Either Sam wasn't home, or he was just being a dick and teaching Dean a lesson for forgetting his keys. _Again_. Dean was hoping it was the former because if it had been the later, brother or not he would kick his damn ass. 

 

Dean sighed and leaned against the door, his head making a loud thump as he tilted it back. After sending a text to Sam asking where the fuck he was and a few minutes of weighing all his options with no reply, he decided climbing the fire escape was the best route to go. Sure, he could call Benny or Charlie. Either one of them would come get him, seeing as how they both had significantly less to drink than him. But he didn't want to put either of them out simply because his dumb ass forgot his keys. 

 

So, scaling the fire escape in the pouring rain it was. How hard could it be?

 

Now, Dean groaned as he made the trek up the last flight of slick, metal steps, his hands clinging onto the railing for dear life. He swayed slightly as he stepped foot on the landing and had to remind himself for the hundredth time not to look down. Dean walked across the landing to the window and leaned forward placing his face on the cool glass.

 

He placed his hands on the bathroom window seal, saying a short silent prayer that his moose of a brother had not locked it. Dean sighed in relief as the window squeaked and lifted open. He could hear the shower going, the steam from the water hitting him. 

 

Well, at least he knew why Sam had not let him in now.

 

He clumsily climbed through the window, almost falling as he staggered to get his footing. Dean took a deep breath and grumbled, “Thanks a lot, Sammy! I knocked on that goddamn door for twenty fuckin’ minutes and don't even act like you didn't hear me, bitch.”

 

Instead of a sarcastic remark or the shrill scream Sam makes when Dean startles him, he heard an unfamiliar yelp. Dean started, confused, and then glanced around the bathroom for the first time since coming through the window. 

 

The walls were a pale grey, whereas his were blue. Everything was just _wrong_. Dean gasped, “This isn't my bathroom.” He spun around to see his new neighbor, his very good looking neighbor with piercing blue eyes, dark hair and just the right amount of stubble peering out from behind the shower curtain with a disgruntled look on his face. “And you are most definitely not Sammy.”

 

“You think?” he growled sarcastically, “Now tell me what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?”

 

Dean had to fight back a shiver at the sheer commanding tone coming from that gravelly voice. He raised up his hands. “Look man, this is all just a big mistake you see-” Dean took a few steps back and tripped over the toilet. He flipped backwards and banged his head on the sink before falling in between it and the toilet. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, hissing at the knot that was already forming as he laid there on the floor with his legs splayed over the toilet seat. 

 

He twisted and turned, trying to ignore the swimming in his head that all the movement had caused, finally getting dislodged from the corner. He clumsily pulled himself back up to his feet using the sink to brace his drunk ass. Dean gripped the porcelain lip and continued, “As I was saying, this is all a huge mistake. I'm your next door neighbor. I locked myself out and I thought I would climb up the fire escape to get in, but in my drunken stupidity I must have climbed up the wrong one.” He smiled sheepishly at his glaring neighbor who was still peeking out from behind the curtain. “I'm Dean, by the way.”

 

The man shifted, turning off the water but made sure to clutch the curtain firmly to cover his lower half while doing so. “I know who you are, Dean. I've talked to your brother Sam a few times. I'm-”

 

“Castiel Novak, I know.” At his shocked looked Dean quickly added, “I’ve seen your name on the mailbox beside mine. I swear I'm not a stalker or anything.” 

 

Castiel arched an eyebrow. “Says the man that just came in through my bathroom window.” 

 

Dean covered his face with his hands, groaned, and shook his head. “I'm still kinda buzzed, and when I drink my brain to mouth filter turns to shit, and I sometimes say stupid things like the not being a stalker, and I ramble... I really ramble when I'm nervous, even more so when drunk and nervous.” Dean groaned again. “Please feel free to shut me up at anytime now before I make an even bigger ass of myself.” 

 

Dean peeked through his fingers to see the corner of Castiel's mouth were quirked up into a half smile. “Well, Dean, do you mind turning around while I get out and slip my sweatpants on? Then I will take a look at your head.”

 

Dean turned around and faced the sink. “Look at my head? What are you a Doctor?”

 

“Actually, yes I am.” Dean head snapped up and met Castiel's eyes in the mirror. He jumped and scrambled to pull the curtain back around his naked form, Dean’s eyes never leaving him. “Uh, Dean, you're not supposed to be looking, mirror or otherwise.” 

 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled as he looked back down at the sink. “I promise to keep my eyes down this time.” Dean could hear the curtain open again and it took everything in him not to try to sneak a quick peek in the mirror.

 

“Okay, I’m dressed.” 

 

Dean turned around and slowly looked up, his eyes starting at Castiel's bare feet, trailing up the dark grey sweats that hung loose on his hips, showing off those prominent hip bones that looked as sharp as glass, over his flat stomach, toned chest and up to his smirking face.

 

Dean blushed and cleared his throat, “So... Doctor huh?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I work in the ER at Bellevue. I just got off of a eighteen hour rotation.” Castiel smiled and shook his head, half heartedly motioning towards the bathtub. “That's why I was in the shower at midnight.” He nodded towards the toilet. “Take a seat and let me look at your head.”

 

Dean sat down and leaned forward so Castiel could get a good look. A shiver ran down his spine as the good Doctor's long slender fingers started running along his scalp. Dean hissed when Castiel's pressed on the knot. 

 

Castiel mumbled, “Sorry,” and continued. “Are you having problems with your ability to think, concentrate, or remember?” 

 

Dean shook his head. “Nope.”

 

Castiel pressed around the lump. “What about dizziness, lightheadedness, or nausea?”

 

Dean smirked, fighting back the wince as Castiel prodded a tender spot. “I think any of that I have is affiliated with the alcohol.”

 

Castiel snorted as he lifted Dean’s head and checked Dean’s pupils. Dean tried hard not to focus on the warm press of Castiel's hands on his face, and even harder not to lean in to the touch. “Well, Dean, I don't think you are concussed, you’ve just got one hell of a lump. Let's go in the living room and I will get you some ibuprofen, an ice pack, and a cup of coffee to help sober you up.”

 

Dean followed him out of the bathroom, silently praying he wouldn’t trip over anything else, and into the living room. “You don't got to go through all that trouble man. I should probably go anyway.”

 

Castiel stopped and turned around. “Go where? You don't have your keys, right? And clearly, your brother isn't home or you wouldn't have scaled the fire escape. It's raining worse now than before, so I'm sure you don't want to go try again, nor do you want to sit in the hall waiting for your brother to get home from wherever he is.” Castiel waited a pause and smirked when Dean had no reply. He turned and headed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “So, make yourself at home.”

 

Dean was standing in the same spot Castiel had left him when he returned. He furrowed his brows. “Why are you still standing there?”

 

Dean motioned to his wet clothing. “I didn't want to get your couch wet.”

 

Castiel set the ice pack on the table before he handed Dean his mug of coffee and a few ibuprofen. “Here, take these and come with me.” 

 

Dean took the pills then set his mug on the coffee table before he followed Castiel into his bedroom. He looked at the floor, the walls, and followed Castiel's movements around the room, anything to keep him from looking at the king size bed in the middle of the room. He didn't need his mind wandering to that forbidden territory.

 

Castiel slipped on a light grey tee and then handed Dean a black pair of sweatpants and a light green tee. “Those are a bit big on me.” He watched as Castiel gave him a quick once over. “They should fit you perfectly though. Go change in the bathroom and give me your wet clothes and I will toss them in the dryer.”

 

Dean smiled and clutched the clothes in his hands. “Thanks.”

 

Castiel returned his smile. “Its no problem, Dean. Now go change before your coffee gets cold.”

 

Dean gave him a smirk and a mock salute. “Yes, Sir.”

 

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in Castiel's clothes and holding his wet ones. Dean noticed how Castiel's eyes flickered over his body as he stood up from where he was seated on the couch. “Here, let me take those.” He reached out and took the clothing from Dean’s hands. “I will be right back.” Castiel motioned to the couch. “Sit, drink your coffee, and put that ice pack on your head.” 

 

Dean sat down and glanced at his phone to see if there was a message from Sam, _nothing_. He placed his phone on the coffee table and picked up the ice pack.

 

When Castiel returned, he sat down on the couch, picked up his mug of tea, and looked over at Dean who had the ice pack pressed to his head. “How do you feel?”

 

Dean huffed a small laugh. “Well, I've definitely sobered up. My head hurts a little.” 

 

Castiel hummed. “You got a good sized knot, I would like to check it out again later to make sure the swelling is going down.” He nodded towards the ice pack, “And don't leave that on longer than twenty minutes.” 

 

Dean looked down at his watch. “Okay Doc, I've had it on for about five minutes now, so I'll make sure to take it off in fifteen.” Dean smiled up at him. “Thanks for all of this. I really appreciate that you didn't kick my ass right out. I-” Dean shook his head and laughed. “I don't think I would've handled some stranger coming through my window as well as what you did, but I'm glad you did.”

 

Castiel shrugged and smirked around his mug. “Doesn't hurt that you're cute.”

 

Dean let out a large bark of laughter, his stomach doing a weird flop. “I'm glad to know the fact that I'm cute is what saved me from you calling the cops on my ass.”

 

Castiel set down his cup and turned to fully face Dean. “I'm sorry if that was out of line.”

 

Dean shook his head, his smile widening. “No, not all all out of line. It's actually quite flattering.” Dean paused and sat up straighter. It wasn’t his fault that he puffed out his chest, it was just more comfortable. For his head. “Dr. Sexy thinks I'm cute.”

 

Dean watched as a beautiful flush spread up Castiel's neck and across his cheeks. Castiel cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “So... what is it you do Dean?”

 

Dean set down the ice pack on the coffee table and picked up his coffee. “I'm the Deputy Chief of Architecture and Engineering for New York City Department of Parks and Recreation.”

 

Castiel gave him a sheepish smile. “I have to be completely honest here, I have no idea what that is. What does your job consist of?”

 

Dean took a sip of his coffee before answering. “Well, I coordinate the planning, development, and execution of projects for Parks’ annual capital program. I also provide consistent and coordinated status reports on projects to project stakeholders. I monitor overall program budgets, submit funding needs requests, and coordinate program financial planning with the Chief of Fiscal Management. Plus I troubleshoot projects that are not meeting schedules.” Dean smirked at Castiel when he realized Castiel still had no clue what Dean was talking about, taking pity on him he said, “Basically I do a shit ton of paperwork.”

 

Castiel laughed. “Now that I understand. And your brother Sam, he's in college to become a software engineer, correct?”

 

Dean nodded. “You mentioned you had spoken to Sam a few times. When?”

 

Castiel smiled. “Yes, he's a bright young man. We jog the same path, actually. I have ran across him a few times and we’ve struck up a conversation.”

 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “What's wrong with you guys? Jogging when you could be sleeping, that's just unnatural, Cas.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, Dean suddenly hyper aware of the pounding of his heart in his chest and he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol. The tension in the air was tangible, and Dean liked it. Castiel smiled and scooted a little closer to Dean. “You called me Cas… I like it, no one has called me Cas before.”

 

Dean shifted, moving closer and closing the gap between them even more. “Yeah? No one? Just me?” Castiel nodded and Dean hummed, “I like that I came up with it. It suits you… you know?” 

 

Castiel closed the mere inches between them, their legs were now pressed together. “I would very much like to kiss you, Dean. Can I?"

 

  "Yeah, Cas, I would very much if you did," Dean whispered and Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, being mindful of the knot as he gripped at the base of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel licked and nipped at Dean's lips, sucking on them gently until Dean opened his mouth allowing Cas' tongue in. Their tongues tangled and massaged against the other, as both men moaned into the kiss. 

 

Like a fire was suddenly lit, Dean broke the kiss and started kissing at Cas' jaw, biting and sucking from the his jawline, down to his throat as he ran his hands teasingly over Castiel arms, chest, and those sinfully delicious hip bones. Dean slipped his hands up Cas’ shirt and ran his fingers over his nipples feeling the flesh pebble. He scraped his nails over them and trailed down Castiel's chest as he sucked kisses onto Cas’ throat. 

 

“Dean, God I want you. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you in the elevator a month ago.” 

 

Dean pulled back and looked Castiel in the eyes. “Yeah? Because that was the exact moment I realized I wanted you.” Dean ran his tongue across Castiel's lips, and whispered hotly against them, “And just how do you want me, Cas?" 

 

Castiel groaned and started kissing up Dean's collarbone. Dean moved his head to give Cas better access. He kissed and sucked all the way up Dean’s throat, stopping to nibble and suck at the sensitive flesh behind Dean's ear. Castiel traced the shell of Dean’s ear with his tongue. "I want to fuck you, Dean, I want to be inside you. Can I, Dean? Can I fuck you?" 

 

Dean groaned as Cas started nibbling on his earlobe. "Fuck, Cas, you can have me anyway you want me." 

 

Castiel stood up and reached down taking Dean's hand. “Let's take this to the bedroom.” Dean nodded as he stood up and followed Cas down the hall.

 

Once they entered the room, Castiel hooked his fingers under Dean's shirt, pulling it off, then removed his own. He pulled Dean onto the bed and into another heated kiss. They both ran their hands across the other's chest, abs, and sides, teasing the more sensitive areas as they explored the other's body.

 

Dean straddled Castiel, pressing them deeper in the mattress, and Cas ran his hands down Dean's bare back before slipped them into his sweatpants grabbing the firm swell of Dean's ass. He rutted up into him, groaning when he felt Dean was as equally as hard as him. They continued kissing and rutting against each other until they both were panting and trying to rip the other’s pants off.

 

Castiel made quick work of the remainder of their clothing, stripping them both completely naked, and flipped them so Dean was laying out on the mattress. He reached over and opened the drawer on his bed side table, winking at Dean when he pulled out a tube of Astroglide. He tossed it on the bed, crawled on top of Dean, bracketing his hips and proceeded to kiss his way down Dean's body, positioning himself between his legs. 

 

 Castiel leaned down and ran his tongue across the head of Dean cock, watching as it twitched and more precome beaded at the slit. He sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, while he lubed up his fingers and started circling Dean's rim, teasing it, feeling the puckered flesh quiver at his touch. 

 

Castiel lewdly popped off Dean's cock. He licked and sucked on Dean’s balls before he worked his way down lower. 

 

"Cas!" Dean cried out as Castiel disappeared between his legs. Cas’ warm wet tongue licked at his hole in long broad strokes. Dean's hands fisted in the covers and he panted as Castiel flicked his tongue against Dean's pucker, over and over before pushing against the flesh, wiggling his tongue, working his way into it. 

 

Dean groaned in response. Castiel's stubble scratched at his thighs as he pulled Dean closer, placing Dean’s legs over his shoulders as he continued thrusting his tongue into Dean, fucking him with it. It was wet and sloppy but all Dean could think was how fuckin' _good_ it felt as he writhed and pushed back against Cas' face.

Castiel slowly pushed a finger in beside his tongue. He pumped the finger in and out of Dean’s tight hole, the man above him quickly turning into a writhing, moaning mess at Cas’ touch. Castiel removed his tongue and replaced it with a second finger. He started pumping them in and out, scissoring them. He crooked them, searching for that perfect angle, and he knew he found it when Dean arched off the bed with a loud moan.  

 

"Fuck, Cas, Oh fuck. Do that again," Dean panted as Castiel ran the pads of his fingers over and over that sensitive spot. Dean's cock twitched and dripped precome all down his shaft with each touch to his prostate. Cas added a third finger and he leaned back down to suck the head of Dean's cock in his mouth running his tongue over the slit, moaning as he tasted the salty precome that Dean was steadily leaking. 

 

Dean bit his lip as he mewled and fucked himself back onto Castiel's long slender fingers and then up into his hot wet mouth. He felt so good, so full, but he wanted more. He wanted so much more. 

 

"Cas please, I _need_ you!"  

 

Castiel removed his fingers, pushed up onto his knees, and reached for the Astroglide to slick his cock. Dean’s hole dripped with the lube and saliva as he wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him with so much want, so much need.   "

 

I need you inside me now," Dean moaned against Cas’ lips as he lifted his hips up, wrapping his legs more firmly around Cas’ hips. The head of Cas’ cock was pressed at Dean’s entrance and as Dean rocked back again, his cock slipped in and Castiel let out a loud dirty groan as he gripped Dean's hips, sinking in fully with one smooth thrust.

Cas leaned down and placed kisses on Dean's throat. "God, you feel so fuckin’ good, so amazing." Dean wrapped his legs even tighter around Castiel's waist and threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him into a hot hard kiss.

He panted against Cas lips, "Come on, fuck me." Castiel started thrusting slow and languid, rocking into Dean's body as he kissed every part of him he could reach. He kept that pace until they both were sweating, panting, and Dean was begging for ‘harder’, for ‘faster’. 

 

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean's hips and snapped his own, pounding into him. Cas fucked him deep and hard, angling his thrusts to where his cock struck Dean's prostate with every push into him. Castiel gripped Dean’s heated flesh in his hand and striped him hard and fast. 

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean arched off the bed and came in a long hot burst between their bodies. Dean's hole spasmed and clenched around Castiel's cock, driving him over the edge and into pure ecstasy as he stilled, his cock pulsing, shooting his seed deep within Dean.

He could feel the throb of Cas' cock, and the warm wet sensation painting his insides. He knew Castiel was coming in him, filling him full. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, catching his breath as he jerkily rode out his orgasm before gently pulling out of Dean and lying beside him. Dean could fill a trickle of come leaking out of him and he shivered at the sensation as he turned on his side to face Castiel. 

 

Cas smiled and ran his fingers down Dean’s cheek. “That was incredible, Dean, better than I imagined it would be.”

 

Dean smirked playfully. “So you thought of this huh? Spank bank material in the shower or something?”

 

Castiel bit his bottom lip and even in the dim light Dean could see his cheeks flush. “I may have a time or two.”

 

Dean leaned over and claimed Cas’ lips. “God, that's so hot.”

 

“Mmmm, I’m glad you think so.” Castiel looked down at his chest and grimaced. “ But this mess is definitely _not_ hot. Let's clean up.” 

 

Dean smirked as he felt the wetness of Cas’ come sliding down his thighs. “It’s kinda hot, Cas, you being marked by me and me being claimed by you. I can feel your come dripping out of me right now.”

 

Castiel growled and pulled Dean in for another kiss. “Well when you put it like that, it is _very_ hot.”

 

After making out for awhile longer, they reluctantly parted to clean up, both of them slipping on their sweatpants after. Castiel went to check on Dean's clothes while Dean checked his phone and saw Sam had finally messaged him back five minutes ago.

 

**Sam: Sorry Dean just saw your text. I'm staying with Jess tonight, but if you need me to come home so you can get into the apartment I will.**  

 

Castiel walked back into the room with Dean’s clothes folded in his arms and a smirk on his face as he held up a key. “Does this look familiar, Dean?”

 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. “Where did you find that?”

 

Castiel laughed. “It was in the dryer.”

 

Dean groaned and ran his hands down his face. “So you're telling me I had my key on me all along?”

 

Cas nodded. “It would appear so.”

 

Dean took the key from Castiel's hand and sent a quick text to Sam letting him know it wasn't necessary that he come home as Cas put his clothes down on the coffee table.  He twisted the key in his fingers,.“Well ,I guess that means I can go home now.”

 

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s, stopping the key’s movement. “Or you could stay the night.”

 

Dean smiled and set the key alongside his clothes. “Really?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I did tell you I wanted to keep an eye on that lump. How is it by the way?”

 

Dean reached up and touched it. “A little tender, but the swelling has gone down.”

 

Castiel ran his fingers across his head. “Yeah, it does feel a lot better. I still should keep an eye on it tonight, you know, just to be safe.”

 

Dean nodded a mock serious expression on his face. “I think that would be best, Dr. Novak.”

 

Castiel led Dean back into the bedroom where they crawled back into bed together and tangled around each other. Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest. Cas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean and spoke softly, “Let's get some sleep and when we wake up, morning sex. Then after you are good and thoroughly fucked, I will make you a big breakfast.”

 

“Is that so? Will that make my boo-boo all better?” Dean slurred sleepily as he looked up at Cas.

 

Castiel laughed and kissed Dean on top the head. “Yes, it's just what the Doctor ordered.


End file.
